


开宝六年废后事件

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [46]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, 性转, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，赵大官人后院起火。





	开宝六年废后事件

赵：朕要废后，卢美人，把你知道的皇后的把柄告诉朕。  
卢多逊：（叹气）唉，虽然皇后凉凉确实有些失德之处，第一……第二……第三……但人家毕竟是官家的发妻，真要做这么绝吗？那臣妾就恭敬不如从命了，第四……第五……第六……  
（N个时辰后）  
赵：……爱妃你回吧朕改天再来看你。  
卢：（咬手绢）臣妾还没说完呢！

赵：朕要废后，李婕妤，把你知道的皇后的把柄告诉朕。  
李昉：（捧胸）官家把臣妾当什么人了？嘤嘤嘤臣妾每天等着官家来陪我看雪看星星，从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学，眼里何时又有别的人了？皇后凉凉做了什么事臣妾怎么知道！官家快来看看臣妾新写的诗，这首，这首，还有这首……  
（N个时辰后）  
赵：……爱妃你回吧朕改天再来看你。  
李：（挥手绢）你是风儿~我是沙~

赵：朕要废后，吕贵妃，把你知道的皇后的把柄告诉朕。  
吕余庆：（瞪眼）官家！你怎么可以如此无情无义无理取闹！皇后凉凉这么爱你！你不记得当年你们怎么定情的了吗，首先……其次……然后……你这样对凉凉，人家的心好痛好痛你知道吗……  
（N个时辰后）  
赵：……你闭嘴！信不信朕连你一块儿废了！  
吕：（摔手绢）成！行李都打好了，就等您这句呢。


End file.
